


Dream On

by Autumn_janee



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_janee/pseuds/Autumn_janee
Summary: Simon and Baz are partnered together in practicalities of magic. Simon accidentally tells Baz the wrong spell leaving Simon with some wild dreams. Will he be able to make them come true? Does he even want to? Also Penny is 100 percent done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix ever so please be kind. No one edited it for me. I hope y’all like it.

Simon

Practicalities of Magic is kind of a joke. Everyone has to take it to graduate Watford but the spells are all low level spells that you can use in your everyday life. As though we weren’t already aware of Clean as a Whistle since our first year at Watford. 

I barely pay attention anymore. I mean last class we learned patty cake to speed up baking, but only for cakes. I am more into cherry scones even if my magic somehow learned to behave itself, which I doubt, these spells are mostly useless. 

I have more important things to worry about anyway. I’m pretty sure Baz is plotting. I wouldn’t stop talking about it. Penny got so annoyed she moved to sit next to Trixie so I must have really got under her skin. 

I have my reasons for thinking that though. This morning Baz was supposed to take a shower, because we have a routine, but I was in there. It’s not my fault the Mage had me practicing spells so late and I didn’t have time to shower last night. When I tried to tell Baz this he just sneered and promised to pay me back. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Baz looks a little flushed. He must have fed last night. He looks almost sweet with that tinge on his cheeks. Baz sweet, that would be the day.  
“Sorry, I’m tardy.”  
“Mr. Pitch this is very unlike you.” He shrugged his shoulders replacing his sheepish look with his usual smirk. “Very well, Simon doesn’t have a partner. He’ll fill you in on what we are doing.” 

I wish I had been paying attention. Baz walks over to me looking all evil and gorgeous with his steely gaze. His eyes are two perfect storms ready to unleash hell.  
“Let’s get this over with, Snow. What entry level spell are you going to mess up today?”  
What were we doing? Mr. Bottly said something about giving children good dreams.  
“Dream on.” I say without magic. “Do you want to cast it on me first?” Baz rolls his eyes. They really are beautiful mysterious cloudy things. They go perfect with his hair and his jawline. His lips. I gulp, because I am not thinking about kissing Baz. That would never happen not in a million years.  
“Dream on.” Baz says with magic. 

“Now let’s see how successful you all were. Cast Cat Nap on them and there dreams should be heavenly.” Mr. Bottly smiles. He has super red Santa clause type cheeks. He’s one of my favorite people.

Baz

Simon hits the floor with a thud. Oops. There were cots for today’s lesson, but I won’t lose any sleep over it. Okay so maybe I’ll lose a little but it’s only because Snow looks like a damn angel when he’s asleep and it’s the only time he doesn’t think I’m plotting. Which I am usually not, but I really should get him back for this morning. Although, I love watching his eyelids flutter. I want him to give me butterfly kisses with those beautiful lashes. I resist the urge to run my fingers through his hair. I’m not that diluted. 

Mr. Blotty comes round checking on each individual ensuring they are actually asleep since he can’t see their dreams. No one can do that. He stops in front of Snow and tilts his head to the side his grey ponytail swinging to and fro. He’s an odd man to say the least. He then claps his hands together. “Alright now cast wakey wakey eggs and bakey. Page four hundred and five.”

I could cast this spell in my sleep, ironically. Mordelia is a nightmare to wake up and my dad always put me in charge of her to learn for when I have magical kids of my own as though that could ever happen. My dad never listens though. I shake my head. Time to wake up this lovely nightmare of a person.  
“Wakey Wakey Eggs And Bakey.”  
He sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Were your dreams sweet?” I smirk of course they were. I never mess up a spell.  
“What did you do to me?!?!” He yells and his eyes have gone wild and he looks about ready to go off.  
“Snow, I didn’t do anything. I just cast the spell. The spell you told me to cast.” Penny’s making her way toward us.  
“Simon breathe.” She shushes him. He tugs at his curls. What I wouldn’t give for a touch of those honey locks. Focus Baz. Simon’s freaking out. Normally I’m all about a Snow meltdown. This time I didn’t do anything and I’m not taking a fail in a class that I could have passed when I was seven. I flip through the book while Penny rubs Snows back. Mr. Bottly looks aptly confused. I finally find the chapter on sleep spells.  
“Snow you muppet, you told me the wrong spell.” I open my book to today’s lesson. The title is sweet dreams which is the spell we were supposed to be doing. Leave it to Snow to mess up a two word spell.

Simon

Dream 1 

The first time it happened, I didn’t know I was dreaming. I woke up from the spells Baz had cast on me except nothing had happened. I was in a sort of a state of shock.  
“Simon, what did you dream about? Killing me in an epic battle? Finally defeating your nemesis I bet that’d be sweet.” He said bitterly. I didn’t know what I was doing, but it just felt right. I took Baz’s hand in mine.   
“There would be nothing sweet about that.” Baz shrugs slightly as though he didn’t entirely believe me. I just wanted to stop him from saying these things, because I never wanted anyone to hurt Baz especially not me. I moved one hand to stroke his cheek. The class faded into the background. Should have been my first indication that it was a dream.   
“Snow, one day you’ll be the death of me.”   
“I don’t want to. Quite the opposite actually.” I leaned in towards him inching closer to his lips. 

I was violently awakened. I didn't know what this was but Baz was definitely behind it. I just started screaming at Baz and panicking. When he asked if my dreams had been sweet and I must admit they weren’t altogether unpleasant which terrified me. Then of course it had been my mistake which made me even more miserable bout the whole thing. I could only hope that it would wear off. 

Dream 2

The second time it happens I’m curled up in my bed. I hadn’t so much as looked at Baz since the Dream On incident. He hasn’t tried to speak to me either which I thank Merlin for. If the situation was reversed I know I’d ask too many questions. 

Dream 3-5  
We made out... like a lot. As much as I hate to say it... it was hot. Sometimes we’d make in the forest and sometimes in the catacombs. Once in the Mage’s office after a fight. That one had me so flustered the entire day.

Dream 6   
The last dream I had was more romantic. I was sitting at his desk going over my potions essay. My curls were unruly as I kept tugging on them from stress.  
“Snow, I can feel your magic through the door? Calm down. It smells like smoke in here.”  
“Baz, I’m not in the mood.”   
“Simon, I love you.”  
“You called me Simon.”  
“That’s what you got out of that? I said I love you.”   
“I...”   
“You don’t have to say it if you don’t mean it.”  
“Baz, I think I could fall in love with you if you want to give me that chance.” He kissed me and pressed his forehead to mine. Our eyelashes fluttering against each other. When I woke up I couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot. For crying out loud I have to fight the Humdrum and save magic and the wizard world and all I can think about is kissing Baz or avoiding Baz so I don’t have to think about kissing him. As much as I don’t want to I really need to talk to Penny. 

 

Penny  
“Penny, you promised you would stop laughing after the first time I told you.”  
“I’m sorry. It’s just so funny Simon.” It really was. Maybe not exactly laugh out loud funny but in an ironic way surely.   
We’ve been documenting Simon’s dreams. His last one involved him and a shirtless Baz featuring a swimming pool. Simon was a cherry when he told me. He’d gone completely red. It’s a wonder Simon didn’t come to me sooner. It’s a wonder he doesn’t just make out with Baz already.  
“Penny, I can’t.”  
“Did I say that last bit out loud?” Oops, but I still think it might get rid of the dreams. The spell is well documented as only a few people have ever used it. Of those people two went insane and one currently resides with his childhood crush. Oh and one is in prison for murder (they aren’t sure if that broke the spell or not) but I didn’t tell Simon that last one not that he would ever really hurt Baz. Those two are sort of clueless. Their tension has most likely been sexual this whole time and even if it wasn’t it is now.  
“The only way to get rid of the dreams is by making them come true.”   
“I know, but.”  
“Simon, I’ve looked into this. You have to kiss Baz. Dream on will eventually drive you mad if you don’t.” 

 

Baz  
Snow has been avoiding me ever since that class. I would like it except I’m a sadist so I love how much seeing that numpty hurts. I wonder what the spell even did. I’ve never heard of Dream On which should have been my first indication that Snow told me the wrong spell. Simon Snow our golden imbecile. My golden muppet. 

I lay back on my bed trying not to think of how he would taste or feel. I try not to imagine the little smile on his face as his slept. The way his chest rose and fell reminding me of how alive he is. He exists so loudly. I’m just a shadow in the dark almost nonexistent on the precipice of death. Wow, I’m abnormally cheerful today. 

Simon chooses this moment to burst through the door. He is blushing. I don’t know why. He catches my eye briefly before looking away scuffing his shoes against the floor.   
“Snow, can you at least pretend like you care about our room?” It doesn’t really bother me, but I want to fight with him. Talk to him something.   
“Baz, hey.”  
“Snow, are you on something?” I ask him, he looks a bit wigged out. He laughs maniacally. “No, I was just with Penny and the spell isn’t wearing off. She thinks we should um... Nope.” Then he walks out of the room slamming the door. 

That was interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think the first chapter was better, but here it is. Thank you guys for all the support and kudos. Comments make my whole day. I’m sorry for all the  
> grammatical errors. I suck at that. I’ll try to update at least once a week until I’m finished sometimes sooner. Enjoy.

Baz  
Snow is still avoiding me. It’s the opposite of fifth year. I walk into a room and he disappears. I try not to take it personally especially since I know Dream on makes you dream until your dreams come true eventually the dreams begin messing with your reality. Still it hurts to be ignored by the person I want to be around most. It’s also kind of a relief, because loving Simon Snow is the most frustrating thing.

I know it has something to do with me. Dream on is a complicated spell. It puts into effect whatever you were daydreaming about. He was no doubt thinking about our rivalry or that I was plotting his demise. He was most likely daydreaming about our epic fight to the death. I suppose I should be flattered staying away from me means that he doesn’t want to kill me. Either way I’m going to die, because I’d never hurt him on purpose. 

 

I run into Agatha on my way to lunch which is the last thing I want or need. She looks like sunshine and butterflies are radiating underneath her skin. She’s gorgeous objectively speaking, but I am so annoyed by her. She has been following me around ever since her and Snow broke things off. They’ll get back together eventually because they always do. 

“Hey Baz” her eyes sparkle.  
“Agatha,” I say indifferently because that’s how I feel.  
“Listen, I’m worried about Simon. I know we aren’t dating anymore but you’re his roommate and I don’t think he’s sleeping. You probably don’t want to hear this considering our feelings for each other. But Simon is my friend and that will never change. You have nothing to worry about there. Is he okay?”  
This girl is honestly unbelievable. She needs a couple bottles of wine, a private beach, personal library, and like a few months to find herself. I’m not going to complete her.  
“Agatha, listen Snow and I are not friends. He doesn’t tell me anything. Talk to him yourself,” I sneer. “Also I don’t have feelings for you. I was mostly just messing with Snow I’m sorry if it feels like I led you on.” I pause because I’m just in a bad mood because of Snow. I never meant to hurt her. “I really am,” I say more sincerely. She gives me a soft sad smile and I really wish that she finds whatever it is that she’s looking for.  
“If Simon says anything to you let me know.”  
“He won’t,” I shrug. The whole thing is incredibly annoying. 

Snow  
I see Agatha and Baz together again. I know I get jealous, but usually it’s about Agatha, but this time it’s a whole new feeling. I want to march right up to Baz and kiss him senseless which is all I can think about lately. Penny thinks my dreams are leaking into my conscious.  
“Simon!” Penny throws an arm around me. “Oh Baz and Agatha that’s rough.”  
“They are just talking,” I shrug. It’s taking ever fiber of my being to not burst over there and run my fingers through Baz’s hair. I’d touch his gorgeous face trace his flawless cheekbones and then I’d... oh my god Simon stop thinking about seducing Baz. You can’t have him. You don’t want him. Do you? No you don’t. You just want to run your hands all over his body and acquaint your tongues. I shake my head. Penny is looking at me knowingly.  
“I think you should talk to Baz. It might be awkward, but you can’t avoid him forever and there is only one way out of this for you.” 

Penny  
Simon is so daft sometimes. God love him but if it comes to it I will duct tape those boys faces together. They will drown in each other and I have a feeling that they would both like it. Not that anyone ever listens to me even though I’m always right.

Simon and I eat in relative silence. Agatha doesn’t join us. I feel bad that we keep her out of everything. It’s no wonder her and Simon didn’t work out. Relationships have to be honest and open which is why I’m trying so hard to get Simon to talk to Baz. I almost miss the constant incessant chatting about plotting and Baz being a vampire theories. 

Simon closes his eyes for a moment slumping into his cherry scone. He keeps asking me to cast wide awake on him but it doesn’t last long and it’s not healthy to use more than a few times a day.  
“Mmm Baz.” Oh god, he’s talking in his sleep. I shake his shoulders lightly.  
“What was it this time?”  
“Baz is really good with his hands,” he blushes. Normally he wouldn’t admit something like that to me but he’s so sleep deprived he’s going insane.  
“Simon go take a nap.”  
“Penny, I can’t. The dreams are so real and I want them so bad but I can’t have them. And I shouldn’t want them which is exactly what the spell is used for which is pointless. Please cast wide awake,” he begs.  
“Fine but this is the last time today.” I only do it because if he tried himself he may never sleep again or set the cafeteria on fire.  
He is a mess and this is getting less entertaining by the minute.

Simon

I don’t want to sleep tonight. I’m going to pretend so I don’t have to talk to Baz. I can’t lay down without actually falling asleep though which is a massive problem. Penny refused to spell me awake anymore. During the day was one thing but night is meant for sleeping she had said. Now what am I supposed to do? 

I heard that Rhys had been trying a new spell called stay woke for our final assignment when every student had to try and make there own spell. It was supposedly really strong. Rhys said it kept you focused on social issues but it also kept you awake and much as I don’t want to spell myself I’m getting desperate. 

The spell worked a little too well which shouldn’t be a surprise because this is how it goes with my magic. It’s like I’m thinking everything all at once. All my problems and the worlds problems hit me all at once and I can’t close my eyes. It’s like going insane. It feels like someone took over my brain and I’m paralyzed. I don’t know when Baz will be back or how long I’ll be like this but my head is swarming with thoughts. 

Baz  
I find Snow on his bed muttering to himself. His eyes are dark underneath and I feel bad that I haven’t noticed not that I’ve seen Snow lately what with him avoiding me and all. He’s shaking a bit and his wand is laying by his side.  
“Snow,” He is non-responsive. “Snow,” I try to shake him out of his trance verbally. I don’t want to startle him so I gently lay a hand on his shoulder. He calms down a bit.  
“Snow, I need to know what you’ve cast.” I say as calmly as I can. He mutters something about the humdrum and the injustice plaguing society. I’ve never seen a spell do anything like this before not even where Snow’s magic is concerned. It’s like he is thinking a million thoughts a minute. I lay my other hand on his shoulder. “Snow, what did you cast?” His eyes blink.  
“Can’t close my eyes Baz. It hurts. The Hummdrum. The mage. The council. All of it. The war. It’s all coming. Can’t stop it.” He’s spiraling. I can’t hold his attention long enough and he’s scaring the hell out of me. I move my hands to his cheeks.  
“Simon, what did you cast?”  
“Stay Woke.” He blinks then cries out. “Can’t close my eyes it hurts.”  
“Hold on.” I cast a quick catnap on him. It doesn’t work. I try sleep tight don’t let the bedbugs bite. I even try hush little baby which was a long shot. None of it worked. I scoop Simon up into my arms and under different circumstances I would be living on a cloud, but I’m so worried I barely have time to think about his breath on my neck.  
“What?” He manages.  
“I’m taking you to the infirmary. What were you thinking casting a spell on yourself especially a new spell.” I berate him a bit because he’s put me on this roller coaster of emotions since the day we met and this has been a fucking loop to loop if ever I saw one. His arms clutch my shirt tighter. Yep fucking loop to loop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Penny  
Baz was wondering outside of the infirmary in a panic which is both a good and bad sign. Good because that means he cares about Simon at least a little and hopefully they can make out. Bad of course because that means Simon is still in there.  
“Baz, have you heard anything yet?” He shook his head wildly.  
“No they um took him in there. They had Rhys come and he’s been in there with them ever since. That’s all I know.” He rubs the back of his neck. I’ve never seen him look so unsettled.

Simon  
Baz and Penny were waiting for me outside of the infirmary. The nurse agreed to release me on the condition that Baz looked after me which mostly included making sure I got a good nights sleep. No spells, because my body couldn’t handle it right now. Honestly I am exhausted. The last thing I want is for Baz to babysit me however.  
“This is really unnecessary. I don’t need you to watch over me. I’m not a baby.”  
“Really? Could have fooled me, because, I had to carry you like you were one.” He sneered and I wanted to tackle him and I don’t know bite his neck suck on his flawless skin. I need to get away from Baz. How in Merlin’s name am I supposed to do that while he’s watching my every move?  
“Baz, I don’t want you to... I don’t need you to...” Damn I wish I was better with words. “I can take care of myself.”  
“No you can’t.”  
“Baz, please.” I whine.  
“Nope.”  
“This is so stupid.”  
“Maybe if I hadn’t found you half dead then I could leave you on your own.”  
“I wasn’t half dead.”  
“You were.”  
“Whatever, I’m taking a shower. I trust you don’t need to follow me in there.” I turn red as I slam the bathroom door shut. I don’t know why I said it. Now all I can think about is Baz and me in the shower. Naked wet Baz.  
Cold shower it is then. 

Baz  
Snow has lost his mind what little he had to begin with. I know the effects of dream on last until the spell is complete, but if he’s going to kill me, he should just do it already. I hate seeing him like this.  
What was up with that shower comment anyway. He seemed embarrassed by it, then again maybe I just want him to be embarrassed by it. It’s all very strange. Way more so than usual. Then he had to go scare me half to death. His magic is insane and hard for him to manage. He can’t even spell himself clean and then he goes and pulls something like that. He’s such a moron. A sexy moron. A naked sexy moron who is naked in the other room. Thank god I haven’t fed today. 

Simon is in the bathroom for a really long time. I don’t know if I want to go check on him but I kind of feel like I have to. I did promise that I will look after him. If anything ever happened to Snow I don’t know what I would do. I was a little bit afraid but after like two hours waiting for him to come out I decided it was worth the risk to check on him.  
“Snow, what is taking so long?” I tap on the door lightly. Then a bit harder. “Snow.” There is no answer. I have to go inside. What if he’s naked? I don’t hear the shower going. I don’t want to but I slowly crack open the door giving him plenty of time to go off.  
Instead I find him laying on the bathroom floor fast asleep. He has his towel under his head as a make shift pillow. His hair isn’t even wet.  
I don’t know wether to be relieved or disappointed he wasn’t in the middle of a steamy shower. I settle for relieved. I should just leave him on the cold bathroom floor, but I feel bad.  
“Mmm Baz.” He snuggles into my shoulder. “Don’t go.” I look to see if he’s still asleep and he is. “Baz, mmm,” he mumbles as I lay him down on his bed.  
My face changes to fire engine red. Is he having a sex dream about me? Couldn’t be. He’s dreaming of our epic battle and it’s coming sooner than I anticipated. Hearing him moan out my name and snuggle closer to me, Alistor Crowley that’s something to remember.

In the middle of the night Simon Snow is less cute. Okay so that’s not exactly true, but I definitely have less patience for his antics. I wake up to find Simon standing next to me. He was clearly sleepwalking. I was am a little nervous because I can smell smoke on the air.  
“Baz, move over,” he mumbles.  
“No,” I whisper. I know you aren’t supposed to wake a sleeping person.  
“Baz, move or I’ll scream.” I hesitate and he lets out a bloodcurdling scream. I put my hand over his mouth.  
“Simon, you’re asleep. This is my bed and you hate me. Go back to your side of the room.” I realize that it’s pointless to argue with a sleeping Snow. Hell, it’s pointless to argue with an awake one. He’s so damn stubborn. He then chooses that moment to flop on top of me wrapping his arms around me so I’m snuggled into his neck. The smell of smoke disappears, but I still feel his magic tingling on my skin.  
“You aren’t going anywhere,” he says squeezing me tighter. I can feel his entire body pressed against mine. Every time he breathes it ruffles my hair. I am not going to get any sleep tonight. Simon moans and snuggles closer to me. No sleep has never been more worth it.

 

Simon

My eyes crack open as soon as the light starts filtering in the room. I had the most amazing dream. It felt attainable. Baz and I didn’t even kiss in this one. We just cuddled and for once it didn’t make me feel like my brain and heart were melting. I sigh and hug my pillow tighter to my chest. That explains the dream. I open my eyes fully, blinking several times. This doesn’t feel like a pillow. I look down and notice black hair. Oh my god, I didn’t. I did not crawl into bed with Baz last night, yet there he is head pressed into the crook of my neck. One of his arms is resting on my chest, the other is on my hip. This is practically pornography. 

“Baz,” I whisper. He clutches my shirt tight and my stomach flutters. “Baz, you need to let me up.”  
“Snow, shut up,” he grumbles his lips move over my neck each time he speaks. I am going to lose my mind. I’ve been dreaming about this, about him for weeks and now here I am. I’m in bed with Baz Pitch. It’s all completely innocent. What if I him when he wakes up? I don’t know if I could stop myself. I need to get out of this bed before I do something impulsive.  
“Baz, please. Please wake up.” My hands rub his back of there own free will. What is happening to me? “Baz,” I say a bit louder.  
“Snow,” his eyes widen.  
“Can you please let me up?”  
“Yeah,” But he makes no move to release me.  
“Baz, please let me up or I’m going to do something that we’ll both regret.” That seems to snap him out of it. He lets go and I slide out of his bed.  
“Snow, why don’t you just do it already?” He asks his eyes sad. Gosh I’d love to kiss that from right off his beautiful face.  
“Have you been talking to Penny?” It’s a long shot but I ask anyway.  
“No. Why would I be talking to Bunce? You told her about your dreams?” His brow creases.  
“Yeah. I needed to tell someone seeing as how it’s not ever going to happen. It’s driving me crazy.”  
“Snow, it’s going to happen eventually anyway. Why don’t you just get it over with?” He’s sat up on his bed now sleep still dancing in his eyes.  
“Baz, you don’t want that trust me.”  
“I’m not afraid of dying.”  
“Baz, I’m not going to kill you. That’s insane.”  
“Well, then your dreams are going to drive you mad and then who will be our golden boy?”  
“No, I mean that’s not what my dreams are about. Quite the opposite actually.” I hadn’t noticed it happening until I was a fraction away from him. We weren’t touching but I could feel the heat radiating from his body.  
“Snow, what are you...” Then I kissed him.

Baz  
Simon Snow is kissing me. It’s so good. I’m so confused. 

Simon  
I’m kissing Baz. I’m kissing him like I never want to let him go. It’s so much better than the dreams. He tastes sweeter. Dare I say better than cherry scones. I deepen the kiss. 

Baz  
Simon Snow is a fucking animal. 

Simon  
I’ve never kissed anyone like this before. Agatha had just been a peck here and there. We never made out. This is a whole other level. 

Baz  
His lips break apart from mine. I whimper at the loss. He smirks, before pulling his shirt over his head. Then tugging mine off as well. His hands are everywhere. He rubs up and down my chest. When his fingers dip underneath my pajama bottoms, I die slightly more than I already am. Simon Snow said he wasn’t going to kill me and yet here we are.  
His lips break apart from mine. I know better than to whine. Soon he has latched himself onto my neck. He sucks and nips at the skin there. I arch into him.  
“Simon,” I cry. I wish I hadn’t said it, because it pulls us out of our little world.  
“I have to... um... sorry,” he says slamming the door. How in the hell am I ever supposed to get over Simon Snow after I’d just experienced the best kiss of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long y’all. Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
